This mobile camera stand for of the present disclosure relates to an improvement in camera stands, holders, and stabilizers [hereinafter referred to as “platform” or “camera platform”], and more particularly to devices designed to accept a camera or a platform for a camera with or without said camera thereon for the purpose of generating, as necessary, photographs or videos which are more professional in quality and having less blurring or jittery in nature.
As set forth in my previous patents and current co-pending application:    U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,879 issued on Feb. 21, 2006;    U.S. Pat. No. 7,097,368 issued on Aug. 29, 2006;    U.S. Pat. No. 7,372,502 issued on May 13, 2008;    U.S. Pat. No. 7,488,126 issued on Feb. 10, 2009; and    application Ser. No. 11/697,775 filed on Apr. 9, 2007;there were many problems associated with prior art camera holders and stabilizers for properly holding and stabilizing a camera for better and more professional pictures and videos, for maintaining properly lighting, and establishing better positioning for the absolute best picture or video.
The problems noted in the above-referenced patents and application, and the descriptions therein, are hereby incorporated by reference into this current application.
This current mobile camera stand is a vast improvement in all the prior art devices in that it is easier to use, easier to store, easier to assemble and dis-assemble, more sturdy and flexible as to adjustment, and can accommodate virtually any body camera or platform in its operation.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the mobile camera stand of the present disclosure. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the mobile camera stand of the present disclosure for a camera or platform. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed mobile camera stand of the present disclosure for a camera or platform in a different manner or by modifying the mobile camera stand of the present disclosure for a camera or platform within the scope of the disclosure.
Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the mobile camera stand of the present disclosure for a camera or platform may be had by referring to the summary of the mobile camera stand of the present disclosure for a camera or platform and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the mobile camera stand of the present disclosure for a camera or platform defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.